dgraymanfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaede Kaida
Kaede Kaida, commonly known as K.K or Madame Crimson, is a Human and a member of the Kaida Clan, and is the only member to not be an Exorcist. She currently resides in London, England where she acts as an informant for Tomoyo Kaida, her niece. Appearance Kaede's appearance is entirely different from that of her family, whom usually have dark hair and lavender eyes. Kaede, widely regarded as "Lady Crimson", has short red hair and matching eyes, which are known for having a mischievous twinkle in them. Keeping to her reputation of loving red, she usually wears red clothing that compliments her well-toned figure, and is commonly seen in red heels. No matter what she wears, she is always seen with red lipstick with matching nail and toe polish. Personality Kaede is usually a light-hearted, easy-going individual. She tends to rarely be serious and does in severe, usually life-threatening situations. She is protective of her niece, Tomoyo and is against any man dating her, although she seems to be highly enthusiastic and strident about Allen dating Tomoyo, despite her claims that she doesn't love him. She, herself, is highly flirtatious, having flirted with and on several occasions. Underneath her easy-going and sometimes tough skin, Kaede is a profoundly loving and caring person. She cared for her sister and her brother-in-law and grieved for some time over their deaths. She also cared for her husband and son, and felt even more strongly over their deaths, stating that she had always desired a child and a loving man. When placed in the presence of an enemy, she can maintain her demeanor and remains fairly light-hearted, but intimidating at the same time. She can easily "switch" from sweet and kind to ruthless and intimidating, which she claims is what makes her a good informant. In the eyes of her niece, Kaede is a complicated woman, and is the perfect chess-player. Tomoyo believes her to be unpredictable, and that her personality is more profound than it is displayed, possibly indicating she is different around Tomoyo. Personal Statistics *Education: 4 *Affinity: 2 *Battle Ability: 2 *Mental: 5 *Flexibility: 0 *Activeness: 1 History Kaede was the first born of her parents' children and was the of the family because of her red hair and eyes. When her sister, Ayumu was born, Kaede was quickly disregarded and Ayumu became the center of attention. While she initially hated Ayumu for this, she gradually began to love her until the two had become best friends. Ayumu was the first to say that Kaede's red hair made her unique and looked beautiful compared to the clan's usual dark colors, which caused her to begin to love red. Around the time she was twenty, Kaede met a young man and married him, eventually having a unnamed child. For a while, Kaede lived a happy life, with her husband and child. Tragedy struck her when she lost her son and husband in a carriage accident, and her husband's dying words were a poem he had told her everyday: "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you." Her losses weren't over yet as she lost her sister and her brother-in-law when her sister passed away because of a lingering illness and her brother-in-law because of tuberculosis. This left her with her beloved niece, Tomoyo Kaida whom she had originally been forced to take care of because of Tomoyo's father disowning her. Within years, Kaede became the closest-to-a-mother that Tomoyo had known. When her and Tomoyo's home country was destroyed, Kaede faked her death in order to escape, later saying that she did so in order to live to take care of Tomoyo. She went into hiding, presumably in where she lived in poor conditions and caught several diseases, all of which she miraculously survived. Plot Trivia *Kaede means maple. Quotes (Response to why she loves red) "Red is everywhere. Red is the color of the heart, of blood, and of apples. Even strawberries are red...but most of all—the main reason I love red—roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you. My husband said that to me every-day until the day he died..." Category:CLEANED